


Zwergenstolz

by Heddychan



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Vorgeschichte, movieverse
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heddychan/pseuds/Heddychan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine kurze Vorgeschichte zum Hobbit - Ausgelöst durch das Zitat "Der junge Zwergenprinz nahm in den Dörfern der Menschen jede Arbeit an, die er finden konnte."- Überschnitten mit Informationen aus dem Buch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vom Verlust Erebors und dem neuerlichen Krieg sind ihre Ressourcen völlig aufgebraucht und der Stolz (als auch Politik) verbietet es ihnen, sich zu sehr auf die Hilfe ihrer Sippen zu stützen. So ziehen, in Anspielung auf die Erwähnung im Film „Der junge Zwergenprinz nahm in den Dörfern der Menschen jede Arbeit an, die er finden konnte.“, einige der Zwerge Erebors umher, um als wandernde Arbeiter Geld für den Aufbau der neuen Heimat ihres Volks zu verdienen; auch Thorin. 
> 
> Änderungen zum Film durch Tolkiens Vorgaben: Thorin hat in der Schlacht um Moria nicht nur seinen Großvater, sondern auch seinen jüngeren Bruder, Frerin, verloren.  
> Sein Vater verschwand nicht vom Schlachtfeld weg. Er lebte mit ihrem Volk erst noch eine kurze Weile in Dunland, bevor er sie weiter in die Ered Luin (Blauen Berge) führte, um dort ein neues Reich aufzubauen. Erst Jahre später wird er auf Wanderschaft gehen und verschwinden.

Es war bereits spät am Abend – und damit die beste Tageszeit, um eine gute Zeit im Wirtshaus „Zum tänzelnden Pony“ zu verbringen. Die Stimmung im Schankraum mit dem warmen Kamin war ausgelassen, es wurde Met getrunken und die Tochter des Wirts hatte die Hände damit voll, Krüge und Speißeplatten zwischen den Tischen hindurch zu manövrieren.. und sich in dem kleinen Trubel Gehör zu verschaffen.  
Die Kasse des Wirts wäre morgen Früh wohl aufs Neue gut gefüllt.

Doch nicht jeder war hier, um Zeit mit Freunden und Bekannten zu verbringen und den Tag ausklingen zu lassen. So saß fast unbeachtet am Rand des großen Raums eine Gestalt an einem der kleinen, mehr privaten Tische. Er war allein, beteiligte sich nicht am Trubel und suchte kein Gespräch über Blickkontakte. Stattdessen starrten blaue Augen auf die Tischplatte vor sich oder in den Krug. 

Er wäre ziemlich klein gewachsen für menschliche Verhältnisse. Doch groß für einen Zwerg. Er war Schmied und Krieger, was sich nur zu deutlich in seiner kräftigen Statur widerspiegelte. Früher hätte man ihm auch ohne weiteres den Noblen angesehen, Durins Blut. Doch er trug schon lange keine feinen Stoffe mehr, vor allem nicht außerhalb der Hallen seines Vaters - oder gar die blaue Tunika eines Prinzen. Stattdessen war seine Kleidung schlicht und zweckgebunden. 

Typische, eiserne Zwergenstiefeln, die schweren, ledernen Arbeitshose eines Schmieds, ein schwarzes Leinenhemd mit breitem Gürtel und darüber ein Mantel aus weichem, dunklen Leder. Schwere Ledermanschetten lagen unter seinem Mantel um die Unterarme und Handrücken, als Schutz gegen Hitze und Metallfunken. Neben dem faustgroßen Hammer an seinem Gürtel ein weitere Insignie eines aktiven Schmieds. 

Seinen Bart hielt er gegen die Tradition zweckmäßig kurz - das Schmiedefeuer würde aus dem stolzen Prestigeobjekt seiner Ahnen nur kurzen Prozess machen. Ebenso waren seine Haare an den Schläfen geflochten und schmucklos im Nacken zusammengenommen – so seine üppig gewellten, dunklen Haare hinter den Schultern haltend, wo sie nicht im Weg umgingen.

Kein Fellbesatz, keine Edelmetallbeschläge oder eingefassten Juwelen. Lediglich ins Leder geprägte Khazdul-Ornamente stellten ein Minimum an Dekor dar, auf den die Zwerge sonst so Stolz waren.. und zur Schau trugen, was sie hatten. Doch von einem unscheinbaren Runenring abgesehen verbarg Thorin seinen einzigen Schmuck – ein Amulett aus Mithril um den Hals – unter seiner Kleidung. Seine Herkunft, sein Blut, seine tatsächlichen und möglichen Titel.. das alles ging niemanden außerhalb seiner Sippe etwas an. Nicht, solange sein Volk derart geschwächt war.  
Er wollte kein Mitleid.. und noch viel weniger irgendjemandes Spott. 

_Seht her, Durins letzter Erbe beschlägt gerade mein Pferd! - Was hast du ihm gezahlt? Vielleicht könnte Hoheit danach gleich noch nach meinen Werkzeugen sehen. - Ich hätte auch noch eine alte, wertlose Rüstung zum flicken.. ._

Allein die Vorstellung lies ihn unwillkürlich mit den Zähnen knirschen. Nein, das bekäme niemanden Gesundheit gut.  
Es fraß so schon genug an seinem Stolz, das man sich über 'irgendeinen' Zwerg – wohlhabend und sonst wählerisch bei ihren Handelspartnern.. und nun stand einer mittellos vor ihnen - belustigte; doch er schluckte es hinunter. Stolz war alles, was er noch hatte - und ironischerweise nichts, was er sich im Moment leisten konnte. 

Ihre Sippschaft im südlichen Teil der Blauen Berge konnte nicht den Lebensunterhalt und Güter für den Neuanfang eines ganzen Volkes stellen. Und selbst wenn, wäre es nicht ratsam gewesen es anzunehmen.  
Also tat er, was er tun konnte, um seinem Volk zu helfen und eine neue Zukunft für sie zu schaffen. Dafür war er sich auch nicht als Wanderarbeiter zu schade. Noch bei seinen Tätigkeiten wählerisch. Als Schmied, Spangler, Fassbinder, Kesselflicker, Mienenarbeiter, Köhler, Holzfäller, Maurer, Steinmetz und jede andere Arbeit, von der er etwas verstand oder bei der Körperkraft gefragt war. 

Aber er lebte mit seinem aktuellen Schicksal doch lieber in Anonymität. Im Moment war er für niemanden Thorin Eichenschild, Sohn des Thrain, Sohn des Thror, Prinz von Erebor, unter dem Berge.  
Erfolgloser Hüter eines erschlagenen Bruders, Sohn eines verzweifelten Anführers, Enkel eines ermordeten Königs, Erbe eines verlorenen Königreichs und Drachenhorts und Sieger in einem verlorenen Krieg um Khazad-Dum. 

Für jeden außerhalb seiner unmittelbaren Sippe war der allein umherziehende Zwerg „Thyk“. Niemands Sohn, ohne Herkunft und beständig auf der Suche nach bezahlter Arbeit zog er durch Eriador. Desto mehr, desto besser. 

Er war vor kurzen aus Comb, einer der größeren menschlichen Städte in diesem Teil des Landes, nach Bree gekommen. Unmittelbar am Grünweg liegend war Comb eine der wenigen verbliebenen wirtschaftsstarken Zentren und hatte einen guten Ausgangspunkt für ihn geboten, nachdem sich seine Gruppe über die Monate ihrer Wanderschaft aufgelöst hatte, um getrennt in verschiedenen Städten Arbeit zu suchen.  
Sich aufzuteilen und später für die Rückreise wieder zu treffen, erschien ihnen Gewinnversprechender, denn als Pulk an Arbeitern für jedes schwere Handwerk durch nur wenige Gebiete zu ziehen, wo es kaum genügend Arbeit für jeden von ihnen gäbe.

Sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn reibend bezweifelte Thorin jedoch, dass es in Khuzdul auch nur ein Wort gäbe, um die Ignoranz der Menschen in Comb zu beschreiben. Die letzten Monate dort hatte er in Staunen gelebt, wie wenig man – gerade als Handelsstadt! - über die Welt und ihre Völker wissen konnte.  
Selbst ihr Wissensstand über die aktuellen Fürstenhäuser, gleich ob Mensch oder Zwerg, war um gut 100 Jahre veraltet. Jenes über Elben war auch nur in Ordnung, weil diese kaum Fluktuation hatten. 

Für Thorin schier unbegreiflich – er hatte von Kindesbeinen an gelernt, nicht nur Gold zu sammeln, sondern auch Wissen und Informationen. Und sie ebenso gut zu hüten.  
Sie waren häufig ebenso viel wert wie Edelmetalle und Juwelen. Und die richtigen Informationen, wie er aus bitterer Erfahrung wusste, hätten vielleicht sogar Erebor retten können. 

Hätten sie noch Sippschaft – oder zumindest einen Außenposten – in den Ered Mithrin gehabt, wären sie vielleicht vor einem erstarkenden und unruhigen Drachen gewarnt worden. Und hätten vielleicht ihre Heimat vor Smaug bewahren können. 

Neuerlich rieb er sich leicht über die Stirn. Wunschdenken und 'Was wäre wenn' würde ihnen Erebor nicht zurückbringen, noch seine Kopfschmerzen mildern. Er war müde – von den Monaten auf Wanderschaft und durchgehender Arbeit, oder der Suche danach. Von zu wenig Essen und Schlaf.  
Er gab keine der hart verdienten Münzen für sich aus – was er nicht gegen weitere, kleinere Arbeiten nebenher für sich eintauschen oder als Bedingung aushandeln konnte, das hatte er eben nicht. 

Er war ein Zwerg, er war zäh. Er würde sich weder beschweren noch nachlassen, solange es nötig war. Doch für den Moment hatte er eine stattliche Menge Gold in den Taschen und freute sich darauf, für eine Weile wieder unter die Seinen zu kommen. Der Weg wäre von Bree noch weit, sobald seine Wandergesellschaft sich hier in den nächsten Tagen aus allen Teilen Eriabors zusammengefunden hätte. Aber wieder auf der Straße zu sein, wäre ihm deutlich lieber, als noch länger unter Menschen zu bleiben. 

Das Gold für sein Volk hütend und misstrauisch gegen Andere, hatte er vorgegeben keines zu besitzen. Also hatte er über den Tag für eine Übernachtung auf dem Dachboden – eine Mahlzeit und zwei Krüge Met - in der Küche eine der offenen Kochstellen neu gemauert und mit den alten Eisen eingefasst. Und dabei bereits Gerüchte über einen ruppigen, doch exzellenten zwergischen Waffen- und Werkzeugschmied namens „Durak“ gehört. Und das man bereits jetzt wohl kein Glück mehr hätte, ihn im nahen Schlucht anzutreffen.  
Er lächelte; was ihn plötzlich so jung wirken lies, wie er tatsächlich erst war.  
Dwalin war also ebenso bereits auf dem Weg hier her – und wäre ihm hochwillkommen Gesellschaft.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Änderung vom Oneshot auf einen Mehrteiler - wobei ich die genaue Kapitelzahl noch nicht sagen kann.

Der Krug war schon längst leer – sein Zweiter und damit Letzter. Doch ihn vor sich in der Hand zu haben war eine beruhigende Gewohnheit. Er hatte gehofft bereits diesen Abend noch Gesellschaft von einem der Seinen zu bekommen, doch er war bisher der einzige Zwerg geblieben und der Trubel in der Schenke begann sich allmählich zu legen. Ein weiteres Zeichen dafür, dass es langsam spät wurde. 

Er spielte gerade mit dem Gedanken sich für die Nacht zurück zu ziehen.. als er es hörte. Das dumpfe Poltern eiserner Stiefel. Er hätte sich nicht vorstellen können, sich einmal so über den Lärm von Khazdul-Schuhwerk zu freuen – und sein Blick ging sofort quer durch den Schankraum zur Tür. 

Doch sein Herz sank, als er die Quelle durch die Tür kommen sah – oder eher: die Quellen. Zum Glück schenkten sie den wenigen, verbliebenen Gästen keine Aufmerksamkeit – schon gar nicht ihm, in seiner entfernten Ecke im Halbschatten. 

Es waren Zwerge, Sippschaft aus den Ered Nimrais, wie er sofort an ihren Attributen und Insignien erkannte. Aber keine über die Thorin sich freute sie zu sehen. Schon vor Smaugs Angriff war der Umgang mit ihnen im besten Fall schwierig gewesen – und so mancher Zwist nur nicht in blutige Fehden entartet, weil Thrain mächtig und seine Herrschaft unanfechtbar gewesen war.  
Das Blutband zwischen ihren Clans war dünn – so dünn, dass sie als einzige nicht von sich aus Unterstützung für die Vertriebenen angeboten hatten.  
Und weder Thrain noch Thror – und sicher nicht Thorin – hatten sie um Hilfe gebeten.

Es war sogar so dünn, dass sie sich nicht an der Rache gegen die Orks für Thrains Entehrung beteiligt hatten. Es wäre ihre Sache – ihre allein. Sie würden keinen ihrer Familien für die Sippschaft riskieren, sofern sie keinen Vorteil davon hätten.  
Thorins Nacken glühte noch immer bei der Erinnerung an die Nachricht – sie wollten für den Zusammenhalt der Sippschaft ' _bezahlt_ ' werden wie gemeine Söldner. 

Ihre Stimmen waren dunkel und trugen sich, selbst wenn man sie nicht wie Thorin misstrauisch aus den Augenwinkeln beobachten würde, leicht durch den Raum.  
„Belgol aus den Weißen Hallen – es ist mir eine Ehre.“ - Der Tonfall und die Floskel, mit welcher der vorderste der Zwerg den Wirt begrüßte, standen im völligen Widerspruch zueinander. 

„Guten Abend, Meister Zwerg. Ihr seid noch spät unterwegs.“ 

„Eines unserer Pferde lahmt. Ich bin sicher, Ihr habt noch Platz in den Ställen und Zimmer für die Nacht.“

Allein der Tonfall sagte Thorin aufs Neue genug, um die Münzen nicht sehen zu müssen, die der Zwerg bereits unter der 'Frage' auf die Theke legte. 

Es musste ein sehr angemessener Betrag sein, denn der Wirt reagierte mit vorauseilender Hilfsbereitschaft.„Ich wüsste sogar einen Schmied, der nach Eurem Pferd sehen könnte – einen der Euren.“

Unter allen anderen Umständen wäre Thorin dem Wirt dankbar gewesen – und entgegen seinem Naturell aufs Stichwort zugegen gewesen, wenn auch nur halbwegs lukrative Arbeit in Aussicht stand. Doch jetzt und heute wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als das der Wirt ihn vergessen hätte und blieb sitzen, als hätte er nichts gehört.  
Er kannte keinen der drei vom Sehen – doch der Name Belgol war ihm ein Begriff. Ein Vatter von Brogar, dem Fürst der Weißen Hallen.  
Und er wollte um Nichts darauf wetten, dass sie 'ihn' nicht kannten. Oder erkannten, nachdem immer betont wurde, das er seinem Großvater in jungen Tagen zum verwechseln ähnlich sah. 

Aber für einen eleganten Rückzug war es längst zu spät – denn die Drei folgten bereits dem Deut des Wirts in seine Richtung. Je näher sie kamen, desto weniger gefiel Thorin ihre Mimik. Selbst wenn er inzwischen nicht offen in ihre Richtung aufgesehen hätte, wäre das spöttische Lächeln von Belgol nicht zu übersehen gewesen, mit dem er ihn bedachte. 

Thorin bat Aule stumm um Kraft – und sehr viel Glück – während er darauf wartete, das einer von ihnen etwas sagte. Er würde ihnen sicherlich kein Stück entgegenkommen, indem er zugab das er mitgehört hatte. Und er wollte wissen was 'sie' wussten. 

„Belgol aus den Weißen Hallen“, stellte er sich nach einem langen Moment der Stille schließlich vor. „Zusammen mit Beleg und Gorm.“ Thorins Blick glitt flüchtig über die beiden dahinterstehenden Zwerge. Weder grinsten die beiden Älteren so offensichtlich wie Belgol, noch leuchteten ihre Augen mit dunkler Überlegenheit. 

„Thyk.“, erwiderte er einsilbig. Wenn Belgol auf Höflichkeiten verzichtete, dann sah er sich auch nicht daran gebunden. Wobei seine innere Anspannung erst wich, als er eine kurze Verstimmung in Belgols Augen las. Darüber, dass auch er die Höflichkeitsformel missen lies – und darüber, dass er seinen Blick direkt erwiderte, den Daumen am Gürtel eingehakt und seine Haltung gerade.  
Aber sonst nichts. Aule war zumindest heute scheinbar gnädig mit ihm. 

„Thyk.“, wiederholte Belgol in einem Tonfall, der Thorin nicht gefiel. „Wir haben ein lahmes Pferd.“  
„Ein Silberling“, entgegnete er schlicht. Und er hätte gelogen, würde er sagen das ihm die einschießende Röte in Belgols Wangen keine gewisse Genugtuung bescherte.  
Früher hatte der Arkenstein ihm eine tiefe, innere Ruhe gegen seine Verwandtschaft vermittelt – egal mit welchen Beleidigungen und Forderungen sie in seines Großvaters Hallen konfrontiert worden waren.. er und seine Väter waren ruhig und sachlich geblieben.  
Doch der Erebor war nun weit. 

„Ein ganzes Pferd würde mich nur vier kosten“, war Belgols empörte Antwort.  
„Vier Hufe und ihr wollt einen davon korrigiert – also ein Silberling. Es steht Euch frei, Euch jemand anderen zu suchen.. oder ein neues Tier zu kaufen.“  
Zwerge untereinander verhandelten mit harten Bandagen - und Thorin nutzte es gegen Belgol schamlos aus, dass der hiesige Pferdeschmied im Moment auf einem Markt in Stadel war. 

Hatte Belgol gehofft einen völlig niedergeschlagenen Zwerg Erebors vor sich zu haben, der verzweifelt genug war seinen Stolz fahren zu lassen, so wurde er gerade eines Besseren belehrt. 

Der Blick des weissen Zwerges ging wutentbrannt auf den Wirt – als wäre es dessen persönliche Schuld, nachdem dieser die Empfehlung ausgesprochen hatte. Doch dieser hatte sich seiner Schenke zugewandt und tat aus Erfahrung das einzig vernünftige, wenn sich ein Disput unter Zwergen abzeichnete – er hielt sich penibel raus. 

„Seht Eure Bezahlung als kleine Spende.. innerhalb der _Sippe_ “, sagte Belgol schließlich langsam, als er Thorin den Silberling mit zurückgewonnenem Lächeln auf den Tisch legte. Wobei sich selbiges noch verbreiterte, je dunkler 'Thyks' Blick wurde.  
Der kleine Erfolg hatte plötzlich einen ziemlich herben Beigeschmack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -> 'Sippschaft' bedeutet nicht zwangsläufig enge Familienbande – lediglich dass verschiedene Zwergenstämme dem selben Urvater der Zwerge zugerechnet werden.  
> Wobei ich den Familienzweig aus den Weißen Bergen schamlos erfunden habe. 
> 
> -> Ein Silberpfenning (oder Silberling) ist keine Kleinigkeit – der Preis für ein Pony ist aus Tolkiens Werken. Das Münzsystem in und um Auenland basiert wahrscheinlich auf ganzen, halben und Viertelmünzen – in Zinn, Kupfer, Silber und Gold.


	3. Chapter 3

_Tut mir leid – ich hab die letzten Tage so viel Zeit damit verbracht, mich als Nicht-Reiter (mit als Teenie gebrochenem Zeh vom ersten und einzigen Versuch meines Lebens, einem Pferd die Hufe zu reinigen) mit Hufpflege und Pferdeverhalten zu beschäftigen, um aus Thorin bei dieser zwergenuntypischen Aufgabe keinen unglaubwürdigen Idioten zu machen.. dass ihr durch dieses „Pony“-Kapitel durch müsst. Es soll auch nicht umsonst gewesen sein._

-> Es gibt (natürlich) kaum Quellen für Khuzdul – und ich möchte weder eure noch meine Nerven mit Eigenkonstrukten strapazieren. Falls Khuzdul gesprochen wird, markiere ich es fett und kursiv. 

-> Ich behaupte einfach mal, dass die Zwerge von Erebor sämtliche auswärtigen Handelsgeschäfte – zum Vorteil Dales – in die Menschenstadt ausgelagert haben, um nicht permanent Fremden in ihre Hallen lassen zu müssen.

* * *

Thorin hatte noch immer ein ärgerlich flaues Gefühl im Magen, als er später den spärlich beleuchteten Stall betrat. Für einige Momente hatte er unaussprechliche Gedanken gehegt, die Belgol und einem gewissen Silberling betrafen. Doch die Abmachung war getroffen und er war durch Ehre verpflichtet sie einzuhalten. 

Er rief sich selbst zur Raison; seine eng zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen ein letztes Zeichen seiner Verstimmung, als er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Aufgabe vor sich richtete.  
Die vier Ponys von Belgols Reisegruppe waren leicht auszumachen. Sie waren durch ihre späte Ankunft noch verschwitzt und leerten mit großem Enthusiasmus ihre Futterkrippen. 

Nur eines stand nicht auf allen vier Hufen, sondern hatte das rechte Vorderbein angewinkelt - lediglich die Zehe berührte den Boden. Den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt legte er seinen Mantel ab, während er sich langsam dem Tier näherte. Es befand sich wohl schon länger in Zwergenbesitz – denn es hielt schließlich inne und musterte ihn mit dem selben Misstrauen, das seinem Volk so eigen war.  
Und zumeist begründet war. 

Nur wenige Zwerge wussten mit Ponys – oder Nutztieren im Allgemeinen – etwas anzufangen. Sie hielten sich keine Arbeitstiere, das waren sie selbst zur genüge, oder gar Haustiere.. und griffen nur auf Ponys zurück, wenn es zwingend notwendig war. Entsprechend fraglich war häufig der Umgang mit ihnen, und das prägte die Tiere. 

Thorin verstand mit ihnen umzugehen – unter den Seinen war dieses Wissen weiter verbreitet als für gewöhnlich. Denn Erebor war eines der wenigen Zwergenreiche über die Zeitalter, indem man dauerhaft Ponys gehalten hatte. Die enorme Logistik ihres Markts in Dale wäre sonst kaum zu bewältigen gewesen. 

Langsam trat er von der Seite an das Tier heran, beide Hände offen vor dem Körper. Er lies dem nervös tänzelnden Pony Zeit, ihn mit skeptisch flatternden Nüstern zu begutachten, wobei es einmal leicht schnaubend den Kopf in den Nacken warf, als wollte es ihn warnen.  
Thorins Mundwinkel zuckten leicht nach oben und sein Blick glitt flüchtig durch den Stall, als er sich noch einmal vergewisserte, dass er alleine hier war. 

„Dir auch einen **_Guten Abend, du Skeptiker_** “, murmelte er leise und rieb mit den Fingerknöcheln sacht über die von der Fehlhaltung verspannte Schultermuskulatur des Ponys.  
Nach und nach löste sich die Spannung unter Thorins vorsichtiger Massage und auch das tänzeln der Hinterbeine lies nach. Der zweifelnde Blick jedoch blieb, doch damit konnte Thorin leben und auch arbeiten, ohne Gefahr zu laufen einen Tritt abzubekommen. 

Wortlos ging er neben dem Tier in die Hocke, welches auf den Druck seiner Hand an der Fessel zögerlich beschloss, den Versuch zu wagen.. und das Bein gänzlich anhob, so das er auf den Huf sehen konnte. Mit einer Hand den Huf sowohl unterstützend als auch ruhig haltend, griff er mit der Anderen nach dem gedrungenen Arbeitsmesser an seinem Gürtel.. und entfernte mit einem verstimmten Kopfschütteln erst einmal dicke Schichten an eingetretenen Dreck von der Unterseite des Hufs. Davor wäre an so etwas wie seitliche Strahlfurche auskratzen oder Inspektion des Eisens gar nicht erst zu denken. Offensichtlich hatte keiner der drei weißen Zwerge bisher etwas von Hufpflege gehört. 

Und ja, das Pferd war offensichtlich schon länger in ihrem Besitz. Nachdem der gröbste Dreck unten war, konnte man deutlich sehen, dass der Huf schon länger nicht neu beschlagen worden und unter dem Eisen verwachsen war. „Ich hätte mehr als einen Silberling nehmen sollen, _**Skeptiker**_ “, erklärte Thorin missmutig dem Pferd, welches ihn durchweg aus großen, schwarzen Augen beobachtete. 

Denn die nächste Stunde verbrachte er allein damit, den Eisenbeschlag zu lösen und mit dem Messer vorsichtig den Tragerand wieder in Form zu bekommen. Dabei entdeckte er auch den kleinen Abszess, der für das Lahmen verantwortlich war, und schnitt das Horn an dieser Stelle eine Idee tiefer zurück, damit der alte Beschlag dort nicht wieder aufliegen würde.  
Eigentlich bräuchte es einen neuen Beschlag – oder zumindest den Alten im Feuer neu angepasst; aber beides war außerhalb seiner Möglichkeiten. Er konnte nur das alte Eisen mit dem Hammer etwas ausbessern und wieder aufnageln. 

Vorsichtig führte Thorin schließlich das Bein des Ponys wieder zum Boden, wo es einige male scheu auftrat, gewohnt das es weh tat, wenn es nicht sofort zurück zog. Doch schließlich setzte es den Huf gänzlich auf, statt auf der Zehe zu balancieren – und fast meinte der dunkelhaarige Zwerg so etwas wie ein zufriedenes Seufzen zu hören, als es sein Gewicht wieder gleichmäßig verteilen konnte. Deutlich entspannter wand sich das Pony mehr in seine Richtung, ehe er einen Schritt zurück machen hätte können.. und knabberte am Saum seines Hemds, als wäre er ein Artgenosse den man auf diese Weise kraulen konnte. 

„Ruinier es mir nicht ganz“, grollte Thorin ruppig, doch schob er das Pony nicht weg. Stattdessen strich er dem Tier flüchtig in vertrauter Routine über die breite Stirn und sein Blick glitt über die anderen Hufe. Eigentlich hatte er seine Arbeit erledigen wollen – so gut er konnte und sicher keinen Handstrich mehr. Doch jetzt wo das Tier an seinem Hemd nestelte brachte er es nicht über sich, es einfach so stehen zu lassen, wo klar war, dass seine anderen Hufe kaum besser dran wären. 

Innerlich seufzend löste er sich schließlich aus 'Skeptikers' Gunstbezeugungen. „Tritt einen von ihnen dafür zumindest, verstanden?“, murrte er, dabei das Pony einen Moment anstarrend.. ehe er flüchtig mit den Augen rollte und sich daran machte, auch die anderen Hufe zu reinigen und die gröbsten Gefahren zu beseitigen. 

So auf das Pony konzentriert bemerkte er nicht die hochgewachsene Gestalt, welche schweigsam im Schatten bei der Stalltür stand. Sich über den grauen Bart streichend beobachtete dieser den Zwerg nachdenklich schon eine ganze Weile.. und zog sich unbemerkt zurück, ehe Thorin seine Arbeit beendet hatte.


	4. Auf die Straße

Als Erstes: Ein herzliches Danke an alle Leser und für eure Reviews. Ich bin hin, weg und wieder zurück. =)  
Über Anregungen, Wünsche und Kritik freue ich mich immer.

Das Kapitel ist ein kurzer Einschub, um Thorin in die richtig Richtung zu bewegen. Und um Herrn Graubart noch vor mir her zu schieben; denn er bereiten _mir_ Kopfzerbrechen. 

Ansonsten entschuldige ich mich für mein Thorin-Bashing... und ich verspreche, dass ich mich bei Belgol dafür revanchiere.

\--------------------------------

Auch wenn die Nacht dank ' _Skeptiker_ ' nur kurz gewesen war, war Thorin bereits Früh wieder auf den Beinen. Er hatte keine Zeit zu verschenken – denn wenn er noch einen Tag auf Dwalin würde warten müssen, bräuchte er irgendeine Form von Arbeit, die der Wirt ihm in Aussicht gestellt hatte, um sich den Platz unter dem Dach für eine weitere Nacht leisten zu können.

Er hatte sich an diesen unsicheren Lebenswandel gewöhnt und er bescherte ihm weit weniger Kopfzerbrechen, als der Anblick seiner Sippe, welche bereits zu einem Frühstück mit Met als einzige im Wirtsraum saßen. Er ignorierte sie samt ihrer Blicke, als er an die Schenke trat. 

„Guten Morgen, Herr Wirt.“

„Guten Morgen, Meister Zwerg.“

Thorin runzelte flüchtig die Stirn – nicht nur darüber, das der Wirt sich weiter abgewandt von ihm mit der leeren Schenke beschäftigte, sondern auch über Tonfall und Anrede. Eigentlich waren sie gestern irgendwann schlicht beim formlosen 'Thyk' geblieben.  
Das hier klang eher nach neuerlichen Schwierigkeiten, denn dem Beginn eines einfachen Tagesgeschäft und der dunkelhaarige Zwerg widerstand dem Drang, sich die Nasenwurzel gegen neuerlich aufflackernde Kopfschmerzen zu massieren. 

„Ihr habt mich gestern in Verlegenheit gebracht, Meister Zwerg.“ 

Ah, daher kam der Wind. Offensichtlich hatte Belgol es sich heute bereits nicht nehmen lassen, ihren Disput von gestern gegen den Wirt zu verwenden. Zu welchem Zweck auch immer. 

„Das war nicht meine Absicht.“ 

Thorin versuchte sich seinen aufflackernden Ärger nicht anmerken zu lassen. Ein Zwist in der Sippe ging niemanden etwas an – und erst Recht keinen ' _Langen_ '. Er würde sich von keinem Außenstehenden einen Tadel dazu anhören, noch sich entschuldigen. Aber er konnte es auch nicht so grob abblocken, wie ihm justament der Sinn danach stand, was seinen Gemütszustand nicht eben besänftigte. 

Der rundliche Wirt wand sich ihm plötzlich zu und Thorin war überrascht und misstrauisch, ehrliches Bedauern in dessen Augen zu lesen. „Ich weiß, Thyk. Nichtsdestotrotz habe ich dich empfohlen und dein Handeln fällt auf mich zurück. Du hast sehr gute Arbeit mit dem Herd geleistet, aber ich fürchte ich habe keine weitere Beschäftigung für dich.“ 

Es war nicht das erste mal, dass man ihn raus schmiss. Aber an das kalte Gefühl der Enttäuschung und den schmerzlichen Protest des unterdrückten Stolzes würde er sich nie gewöhnen.  
Die Schultern zu straffen und den Blick des Wirts nach einem Moment unverwandt zu erwidern war ein kleiner Rest an Würde, den er sich bewahrte.  
„Ich verstehe“, war das Einzige, was er jedoch mit einem abgehakten Nicken dazu sagte. 

Seine Augen waren hart wie Eis, als er sich zum gehen abwand. Wobei sich sein Zorn jedoch nicht gegen den Wirt richtete, welcher justament die wenigen Schritte zu seiner Seite der Theke aufschloss. 

„Thyk.. .“

Thorin unterbrach den leisen Ansatz mit einer befehlsgewohnten Handgeste; nicht länger Willens seinen Stolz gänzlich zu unterdrücken. Oder alte Gewohnheiten. 

„Ihr wollt das ich gehe, das ist Euer gutes Recht, und ich werde gehen. Erspart uns den Rest.“ 

Schlimmer als augenscheinliches Bedauern wäre im Moment nur, wenn er einen Blick in Belgols Richtung riskieren würde. Eine falsche Geste oder Lächeln, ein falsches Wort.. und Thorin würde für nichts garantieren. 

Als er den Schrankraum verließ war der Dunkelhaarige froh, das Dwalin noch nicht hier war. So sehr er ihn vermisste war es ein kleiner Trost, dass er das hier nicht auch noch bezeugen musste.  
Und in seinem hitzköpfigen Temperament wohl eine gewalttätige Auseinandersetzung für Thorin vom Zaun brach. Seinen entfernten Cousin zu hüten war eine selbst erwählte Aufgabe, die Dwalin mit aller zwergischer Verbissenheit ernst nahm. 

Der Gedanke an Dwalin war es schließlich auch, der Thorin leitete. Mit seinen wenigen Habseligkeiten in einem abgewetzten Ledersack geschultert verließ er Bree nur wenig später auf der Oststraße, um diesem entgegen zu wandern.

\--------------------------------

-> Die Idee aus Balin/Dwalin & Thorin Verwandtschaft (nach meinem Entwurf über Thrors Schwester) zu machen, stammt von einer Erwähnung Tolkiens, dass die beiden Linien eng miteinander verbunden sind. Für mich von der Tatsache untermauert, das sich immer ein Fundinsohn (als Schutz) in der Nähe befindet, wenn ein Erbe Durins sich in Schwierigkeiten bringt.

 

So begleitet zB Dwalin und Balin laut Tolkien Thrain auf seine Wanderschaft zum Erebor, bei der dieser verschwindet. Auch im Film zeigen sich die beiden was Thorin betrifft Protektiv (Balin, der schon wie bei Thrain versucht, Thorin von der Reise abzuraten. Dwalin, der Thorin wieder vom Rand der Donnerschlucht hochzieht.. und als erster gegen Azog dazwischen gegangen wäre, wäre er durch den brechenden Ast nicht gestürzt und fast vom Baum gefallen). 

 

PS, wegen Nachfrage: Falls die Ideen jemand aufgreifen möchte – nur zu gerne; man muss mich auch nicht erwähnen. Aber ich freue mich immer über Links **zu euren** Werken, damit ich mitlesen kann. :-)


	5. Unwetter

– Eine Bitte in Eigeninteresse.. liest irgendein ein Broshipper Dwalin / Thorin mit? Oder gar ein Slasher mit Interesse an Dworin? _Ja? Ja??_   
Ich hätte so gerne eine FF zu diesem Bild:

http://pandakriwilz.tumblr.com/post/40977735543/dwalin-thorin-post-battle-of-azanulbizar

– Tut mir leid für die längere Wartezeit; ich wusste nicht, ob ich das Kapitel wirklich so aufziehen soll (ich hatte drei Varianten) – am Ende werdet ihr wissen weshalb.   
Aber zum einen ist es etwas länger... *****

\-------------------------------------

Die Sonne stand schon fast im Zenit und war wolkenverhangen über der bree'schen Bergkette zu sehen.  
Thorin hatte schon ein sehr gutes Stück Strecke hinter sich gebracht – sein Schritt forsch und noch einmal schneller als gewöhnlich, um seinen Frust aus Bree hinter sich zu lassen.  
Bisher funktionierte es eher mäßig, was sich selbst jetzt noch an den zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und dunklem Blick ablesen lies; und in zwergentypischer Art würde Thorin diese Kränkung wohl auch nie vollständig vergessen.

Wie sehr wünschte er sich den sicheren Rückhalt von Erebors Glanz und Macht zurück, eine Zeit, als er sich weder hatte verdingen müssen.. noch Belgol so einfaches Spiel gegen ihn gehabt hätte, wegen einer derartigen Kleinigkeit. Und seine Zwistsäherei nicht ungesühnt geblieben wäre. 

Ein feines, kühles Kribbeln an seiner Ohrmuschel holte Thorin schließlich aus seinen dunklen Gedanken – ein vertrautes Gefühl, auf das er gelernt hatte zu achten und ihn auf seinem Weg innehalten lies. Aufmerksam neigte er leicht den Kopf beiseite, so dass seine üppigen Haare linkerhand beiseite rutschten; damit die breiten Helixspangen freilegend. 

Die meisten anderen Völker hielten die breiten Ringe, mal einzeln, mal mehrere davon, an den Ohren der Zwerge für obskuren Schmuck. Die Elben bezeichneten sie sogar als barbarisch, da sie teils mit multiplen Fixierungen gestochen wurden.. statt wie bei ihnen schonend den Schmuck lediglich festzuklipsen. 

Allerdings war es kein Schmuck – die Ohren der Zwerge waren empfindlicher, als man sich vorstellen mochte. Und Metall in bestimmten Legierungen übertrug Kälte oder Wärme exzellent, so das es möglich war Luftverschiebungen schneller wahrzunehmen. Und, wenn man über mehrere Ringe mehr Messpunkte und entsprechende Erfahrung hatte, sogar den Winkel aus der sie kam. 

Es war eine Lebensversicherung um den Weg in absolut dunklen Stollen zu finden. Wenn man durch Sturz, Einsturz oder mangelnder Wegkenntnis seinen Weg in der Dunkelheit finden musste und keine Lichtquelle hatte, oder Atemluft zu kostbar war, um sie an Feuer zu verschwenden. Luftzüge und Temperaturwechsel warnten vor Abgründen oder zeigten Wege an die Oberfläche auf. 

Und seine Lebensversicherungen verlor man nur ungern durch widrige Situationen, weil sie lächerlich lose festgeklipst waren. Allerdings würde sich jeder Zwerg hüten, diesen Vorteil vor irgendeinem anderen Volk preiszugeben.. .  
Sollten sie ruhig völlig anhaltslos durch die Dunkelheit stolpern, sich auf allen Vieren vorwärts tasten und so Zeit und ihr Leben verlieren, das war nicht ihre Angelegenheit.  
Jeder der Ihren würde, solange Zwerge unter Bergen lebten, diese Ringe gestochen bekommen, sobald er oder sie alt genug war, um sich alleine aus den Wohnhöhlen der Eltern zu bewegen.  
Gleich ob Spielzeugbauer oder Minenarbeiter, Krieger oder zukünftiger König. 

Die Nützlichkeit der Ringe beschränkte sich jedoch nicht nur auf innerhalb der Stollen. Thorins Blick glitt nach einigen Momenten auf die niedrige Bergkette zu seiner Linken. Sie verdeckte ihm nahezu vollständig die Sicht auf den Himmel nördlich von Breeland.  
Er fühlte die kühlere Luft durch seine Kleidung noch nicht und es ging kaum ein Wind. Aber kühlere Luft bedeutete meist einen Wetterumschwung – und in der Nähe von Gebirgen, selbst Kleinen, kam er zumeist rasch. 

Thorin setzte seinen Weg so schnell fort wie zuvor, doch hatte er nun einen anderen Antrieb, als den Ärger auf missratene Sippschaft. Er würde sich einen Unterschlupf suchen und abwarten, wie schwer das sich anbahnende Wetter wirklich werden würde. 

Tatsächlich entdeckte er nur wenige Kilometer weiter, halb unter Bäumen und von Buschwerk verwachsen, eine Scheune. Sie war wettergegerbt und hatte definitiv schon bessere Tage gesehen – doch er konnte kaum wählerisch sein.. und sie war ohnehin mehr, als er erwartet hatte zu finden. Und besser als die Freie Flur allemal. 

Seine Schritte wurden langsamer und bedachter, als er sich ihr näherte, und der Griff um seine langstielige Axt, welche er mit als Wanderstab gebrauchte, fester. Die Angeln des maroden Tors quietschten fürchterlich, doch es wäre eine gute Warnung, falls noch jemand hier vorbei käme und in die Scheune wollte.  
Sie war dunkel und muffig – aber verlassen, frei von Unrat.. und da er kein Gegenlicht durch die Decke sah, würde dieses ihn wohl trocken halten. 

Thorin schritt erst die gesamte Scheune ab und warf einen Blick in den abgetrennten winzigen Hinterraum und jeden anderen schwer einsehbaren Winkel. Ebenso kontrollierte er die fensterlosen Wände, durch welche durch unzählige Aussparungen etwas Licht hereinfiel, denn das Holz hatte sich mit der Zeit durch die Witterung verzogen. Doch wo auch immer er im vorbei gehen leicht dagegen klopfte, klang es dunkel und ohne Widerhall; stabil.  
Erst als alles zu seiner Zufriedenheit war, suchte er sich einen Lagerplatz an der Seite, wo die Wand am wenigsten Lücken aufwies und seinen Rücken zu einer Seite decken würde. 

Waren Zwerge schon von Natur aus misstrauisch, so wurde es noch schlimmer sobald sie alleine waren. Wobei Thorin es wohl eher 'Vorsicht' oder 'gesunden Verstand' nennen würde – und das war eine Gabe Mahals, die einen vor vielen Unannehmlichkeiten bewahrte. 

Wie dem tosenden Regen, dessen Rauschen aus der Ferne fast schlagartig über ihn und seinen Unterschlupf zog, kaum dass er seinen Lederbeutel abgelegt hatte.   
Thorin nutzte die Zwangspause, um im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden etwas Trockenfleisch aus seinem kleinen Proviant zu essen. Die Ringe an seinen Ohren waren nun kontinuierlich kühl – daran änderte sich auch eine gute Stunde später immer noch nichts. 

Genau so wenig wie am konstant lauten Trommeln des Regens auf dem Dach. Kleine Pfützen hatten sich hier und da durch die Lücken in der Wand hindurch gebildet, doch Thorin hatte seinen Platz gut gewählt. Allerdings war es ein Spiegel, wie nun die Straße aussehen würde. Matschig, aufgequollen und schwer passierbar, bis das Gröbste abgetrocknet wäre. Auch wurde es rasch dunkler und in der Scheune würde man bald kaum mehr die Hand vor Augen sehen. 

Mit einem verstimmten Schnauben kam Thorin wieder auf die Füße, seine Axt in der Hand. Er würde hier wohl die Nacht verbringen müssen – also konnte auch ein Feuer nicht schaden. Genügend überzähliges Holz – in Form alter Lagerregale oder der Trennwand zum kleinen Anbau – befand sich hier zum Glück. 

Es dauert so nicht lange, ehe er ein kleines Lagerfeuer entzündet hatte – leicht versetzt zu seiner Seite, um sich selbst nicht den Weg nach vorne zu versperren. Er legte nach und nach nur kleine Stücke auf, denn er wollte wärmende Glut und nur wenig lichtspendende Flammen, die man durch die lückenhaften Wände würde sehen können.  
Als er damit zufrieden war lehnte er sich schließlich gegen das Holz zurück. Die Beine bequem vor sich ausgestreckt, den Mantel fest um sich gezogen und die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkt neigte sich sein Kopf immer mehr nach vorne, je tiefer er döste.  
Wirklich zu schlafen war in dieser Umgebung nicht seine Absicht. 

Entsprechend schnell schreckte er auf, als er meinte Stimmen zu höre. Lauschend setzte er sich aufrecht hin, seine Axt noch näher an seine Seite ziehend. Sie wurden rasch lauter und er erkannte Flüche und Zurufe auf Westron.  
Trolle könnten nicht lauter sein als so manche Menschen. 

Es vergingen kaum Minuten, ehe sich das Tor grell quietschend öffnete. Doch statt in der erwarteten, trockenen Dunkelheit fanden sie sich im matten Licht des Feuers wieder. Es lies die drei Männer zumindest lange genug innehalten, bis sie sich das Wasser aus den Augen geblinzelt und an die neue Umgebung angepasst hatten.  
Danach war es der durchdringende Blick blauer Augen, der sie an Ort und Stelle hielt. 

Sie wirkten selbst ohne den Schmutz der Straße abgerissen – und es war nicht nur Wasser, welches ihre Haare zottig erscheinen lies. Thorin hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass die unfreiwillige Dusche ihr Erscheinung trotz des Schlamms, der sich wie eine zweite Haut bis zu ihren Knien zog, verbessert hatte. 

„'ntschuldigung, wir wusstn nich', dass hier jemand is'“, setzte schließlich einer von ihnen an und trat einen langsam Schritt weiter in die Scheune, blinzelnd als würde er immer noch nicht richtig sehen. Früher hätte Thorin sie wohl sofort vertrieben – doch er hatte am eigenen Leib erfahren, was die richtige Portion Pech aus Mensch, Elb oder Zwerg machen konnte. Entsprechend hielt er sich zurück, auch wenn er die Neuankömmlinge deswegen nicht weniger kritisch beäugte. 

Diese schienen erst jetzt, als sie allmählich näher kamen, zu bemerken dass sie keinen Menschen.. und vermutlichen Tippelbruder.. vor sich hatten. Hatten sie sich zuvor kaum merklich geduckt und eher unsicher das Feuer beäugt, so straffte sich nun ihre Haltung.  
„Nich' gesprächig? Gibt es noch Platz?“, fuhr der Sprecher von zuvor fort – und deutete auf das Feuer. 

Thorins Blick war so bestimmt wie selbstbewusst, mit dem er alle drei zugleich beobachtete.  
„Die Scheune bietet mehr als genug“, erwiderte er mit einem bestimmten Deut auf die gegenüberliegende Seite – verneinend und bejahend im einen. Sie könnten Kohlen von ihm haben, falls sie sonst kein Feuer entfacht bekämen.. und sie danach fragten. Aber er wollte Fremde nicht in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe wissen. 

Der Kopf des Sprechers, ein schmächtiger, doch hochgewachsener Mann, folgte seinem Deut auf den leeren Teil.. und sein Blick war nachdenklich, als er auf Thorin zurück sah.  
„Du bist allein'“, stellte er fest.  
Erstaunlich, für die Erkenntnis hatte er nur knapp über eine Minuten gebraucht. Menschliche Aufmerksamkeit und Beobachtungsgabe – sie war fast so faszinierend wie ihre Ignoranz. Und genauso ermüdend. 

Neuerlich antwortete Thorin den Menschen nicht.  
„Weist's wahrscheinlich nich'.. aber is' nicht höflich, nicht zu teilen.. unter Wandersbrüdern“, erklärte ihm der Mensch mit einem halben Grinsen. Thorin mochte seine Mimik genau so wenig, wie die der beiden bulligeren Begleiter. Oder die Betonung der Wörter 'teilen' und 'Wandersbrüdern'. 

Offen griff er nun nach seiner Axt, den Kopf kaum merklich zur Seite neigend, ohne den starren Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Falls sie noch genügend Vorsicht besaßen, die ihnen sagte das ein Zwerg mit Waffe bedrohlich war.. so waren sie dumm genug, nicht auf ihren gesunden Verstand zu hören. 

„Ich teile Raum und Luft mit Euch, mehr solltet Ihr nicht verlangen“, antwortete Thorin diesmal düster und kam auf die Füße, je näher ihm die Menschen kamen. Wie Wölfe auf der Jagd hatten sich die beiden hinteren Menschen aus der Spur ihres Sprechers gelöst.. jeweils weiter zu beiden Seiten ausweichend, so das es schwer für Thorin wurde, sie alle drei im Auge zu behalten. 

„Keinen Schritt näher.“  
Seine Stimme war befehlsgewohnt und schnitt durch die Scheune. Der gesunde Verstand regte sich flüchtig in den Menschen und sie hielten inne, ihre gezogenen Kurzschwerter einen Moment länger nicht hebend. Doch es ging so schnell wie es gekommen war. 

„Kein Grund für Ärger, wenn du dich benimmst“, informierte ihn der Hagere. „Bist'n Zwerg.. hast mehr als genug zu teilen.“  
Egal welches Klischee oder tatsächliche Gewohnheit von Zwergen sie vor Augen hatten, und wie wenig Thorin in dieses Bild passte, er dachte mit kalten Grauen an das erarbeitete Gold in seiner Tasche. 

Unwillkürlich wurde der Griff um seine Axt fester – so Ignorant die Menschen sonst waren.. verräterische Anzeichen an einer 'Beute' entgingen ihnen nicht und ihr Grinsen wurde raubtierhaft.  
„Ganz genau.. und jetzt leg die Axt weg, damit wir gerecht und brüderlich teiln können.“ 

Brüderlich teilen – der Hohn dieser Worte hallte regelrecht in Thorins Ohren. Unwillkürlich dachte er an seine Familie. Der letzte Winter war schon grenzwertig gewesen für Dis und Fili, trotz 'brüderlicher Hilfe'. Und nun, mit dem kleinen Kili und ohne Dali, der für sie sorgte, würde es nicht besser werden für seine Schwester und Neffen.  
Allen seines Volkes vorweg, konnte und wollte er sie am wenigsten enttäuschen; gleich zu welchem Preis. 

Statt einer Antwort wurden Thorins Augen regelrecht grell vor Wut und er schnellte nach vorne auf den Sprecher zu. 

„ _Baruk Khazâd!_ “

Drei 'Lange' gegen einen Zwerg – eine Axt gegen drei Kurzschwerter. Die Chancenverteilung war Thorin herzlichst egal. 

Der Mensch reagierte noch schnell genug, um den ersten hohen Schlag abzuwehren. Ebenso noch einen Zweiten, ohne zu bemerken dass Thorin seine Abwehr in schneller Folge nach oben lockte, die Axt um ihre Achse kippen lies.. und deren Stilende von unten her wuchtig in dessen nun ungedeckten Solarplexus versenkte. 

Thorin verschwendete keine weitere Sekunde auf den Hageren. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass dieser mit nach oben verdrehten Augen zu Boden sank.  
Schlechtesten Falls für wenige Minuten, bestenfalls für Stunden ausgeschaltet – und gegebenenfalls durch Reflextod vielleicht für immer. 

Trotz aller Wut war es nicht sein erstes Ziel die Menschen zu töten, solange es vermeidbar war – nicht ohne Zeugen.  
Menschen hatten die lästige Angewohnheit, sich gegen andere zusammenzurotten wie Hunde.. und er wollte weder Zeit noch Gold darauf verschwenden, sich im Zweifelsfall von einem Blutgericht frei zu kaufen. 

Noch in der Bewegung, in der er seine Axt wieder zurück zog, wand sich Thorin dem vermeintlich näheren nächsten Menschen zu, die trotz seiner Kriegserfahrung wohl das größere Problem darstellte. Denn auch sie waren im Gegensatz zum Hageren kampferprobt – durch dreckige Kämpfe auf der Straße, die einer Auseinandersetzung mit Orks sehr nahe kamen. Keine Regeln, keine Fairness.. kein Pardon. 

Entsprechend schnell und erbarmungslos war der Schlagabtausch mit den beiden Bulligen, bei dem Thorin nie einen von beiden aus den Augen verlieren durfte, während sie unter dem Geschehen regelrecht um ihn zirkelten. Und wie Terrier waren sie durch oberflächliche Verletzungen nicht zurück zu treiben; sie schienen sie im Eifer des Gefechts noch nicht einmal über den Effekt des Ansporns hinaus zu bemerken.  
Und je schneller Thorin den über zwei Kopf größeren Menschen zusetzte, desto agiler wurden ihre eigenen, zusammenspielenden Angriffe; fast so, als würden sie es genießen zur Abwechslung einmal vitale Beute vor sich zu haben. 

Und irgendwo zwischen diesen schnellen Hieben und Paraden geschah es. Statt einem neuerlichen Klirren von Metall auf Metall war es der dumpfe Aufprall von schwerem Metall auf Fleisch und Knochen, welches die Scheune erfüllte.  
Fast zeitgleich dazu schoss ein gleißender Schmerz seine Wirbelsäule entlang und wie Feuer weiter durch seine Arme und Beine. Er fühlte nicht, wie seine Beine nachgaben oder die Axt seinen taub gewordenen Händen entglitt – er sah sich wie in einem Traum dabei zu, wie er der Länge nach mit einem erschrockenen Japsen auf dem Boden aufschlug.

\-------------------------------------

***** und zum andern ein Cliffhanger – 'tschuldigung! =}

PS: Ich verzichte auf „ _Khazad aî-menu_ “... das klingt wie... „Zwerge ans Buffet!“ o.O  
Tut mir leid, Meister Tolkien.

**Author's Note:**

> Meine erste Tolkien-Fanfiction. Über Anregungen würde ich mich sehr freuen. 
> 
> -> Die Stadt Comb entstammt aus einem privaten RPG und wurde von mir für die Geschichte übernommen. 
> 
> -> Schlucht ist neben Bree eine von Tolkien erwähnte, größere Ortschaft in Breeland. Andere wären Stadel und Archet.


End file.
